


Marry Me

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Mianite Drabbles [2]
Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan asks Tom to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

The day Jordan asked Tom to marry him was a normal day. One of those days you normally wouldn’t even remember two days from now. He and Tom were chilling in the Fortress of Fury. Jordan was tending to his garden with Tom watching him, getting increasingly bored.

“Come ooooon Sparklez, can’t we go do something else? You’ve been tending to this garden for the last half hour. And before this all we’ve done was redecorate your place. I’d like to get out of here, mate,” Tom whined, standing up and flying a little bit above Jordan. Jordan sighed, and put his seeds away into his Golden Bag of Holding.

“What do you want to do then, Tom? You didn’t have to stay the whole day, either,” Jordan said, crossing his arms and staring up at the blond Brit.

“I dunno! Just anything other than _this_. _Dianite_ , how are you not bored yet? I’m going _crazy_ with boredom, and I’m not the one planting!” Tom huffed, and fluttered down to stand in front of Jordan. “And besides, you know I like hanging out with you. Gives me new ideas of how to prank you.” Tom smiled mischievously. 

“Haha, very funny Tom,” Jordan said, then walked to the entrance of his garden room and peeked at his pool room. Night was slowly settling in, and the stars were shining bright. “Well, it’s a nice night out. How about we go for a walk?”

“A walk?” Tom shrugged. “Sure. It’ll be better than watching you plant anymore seeds. I don’t think I’ll be able to even plant my own _wheat_ after this.” The Brit took off for the elevators, and with a salute he launched up to the surface. Jordan just shook his head and smiled. He then walked to his room and picked up the small black box he had hidden underneath the covers of his bed and slipped it into his Golden Bag of Holding. _Thank Ianite Tom actually listened to me for once about not going into my room_ Jordan thought before making his way to the elevators and launching himself up to the surface where an impatient Tom greeted him.

Three hours later and the two were still walking along, now through a field of flowers that were a multitude of colours. But as beautiful as the night was, or the flowers, Tom still couldn’t help but ask,”Why are we here, Sparklez? We could have just walked around town like we normally do. Instead you took us all the way out here.”

Jordan stopped and faced Tom, a nervous look on his face. “Tom, there's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now.” He took Tom’s hands in his and continued,” I love you, Tom. You know this. And I know that you love me too. I’ve known for as long as I can remember, and that’s a long time, believe me. So,” he stopped again and pulled out the little black box he put in his bag earlier and dropped to one knee. He looked back up at Tom, opened the box, and asked the one question that most people wanted to hear:

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on Tumblr. Posted here to keep my works together.


End file.
